


Awake

by EmJ93



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7239439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmJ93/pseuds/EmJ93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greta Trevelyan can't sleep, and reflects on her relationship with Cullen. The first time Trevelyan realises that she's in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awake

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was part of a character development exercise, but I may have gotten a little carried away and ended up writing a ficlet.

Greta stared into the dark of her room, absent-mindedly turning the small coin over and over in her hand. She'd been surprised to find it in the pocket of her robes as she'd undressed earlier that night, unaware that she'd even taken it on her travels in the first place, let alone that she'd managed to carry it with her all through that mess at Adamant, physically into the Fade and back. But she was glad to find that she had, she realised now, completely unable to sleep despite her long journey back to Skyhold, and happy to have a distraction close by that reminded her of Cullen.

 She smiled, wondering what he was doing right now. It was late, but she suspected he wouldn't be asleep. Working, most likely, she mused, pacing around his office or hunched over his desk reading reports. She wished he would relax more often, though the world ending around them didn't really afford much opportunity to do so. She supposed she could settle for him just getting a sensible amount of sleep at night. Sighing, Greta rolled onto her back, continuing to gently trace the designs on the coin with her thumb.

 "Maker." She murmured into the silent room. She was the leader of the Inquisition now, constantly making decisions she knew were causing shockwaves all through Thedas. The only one who could close the rifts, who seemed capable of defeating Corypheus. Yet here she was, laying awake at night like a star-struck young girl, fussing over a man.

 But how could she not worry about Cullen, she rationalised, when every time she looked into his amber eyes she found herself falling a little more in love.

Love? The word caught her off guard, sneaking into her thoughts as she laid there in the dark.

She was in love, Greta realised, the very idea both thrilling and terrifying her all at once. Thinking of Cullen made her feel warm inside, made her smile even in the worst situations, but love was never a word either of them had used. What if he didn't love her too?

He cared for her, she knew that much for certain. He was always eager to spend time with her, discussing their lives over games of chess that she knew he pretended to lose. They kissed often, long and lingering whenever she could steal him away from his work, and briefly stolen in the moments they were alone in the war room before the other advisors arrived. He'd taken her to Ferelden, to share with her the place he'd grown up, had given her this coin. For luck, he'd said, though she didn't actually think he'd been all that lucky in his life so far. Reflecting on this now, a grin spread onto her face. Maybe those were his ways of showing her he loved her too.

Gripping the coin tight in her hand, she snuggled her blankets around her and settled down to sleep. She was in love. And there was a good chance that he loved her too.


End file.
